


Script For Videogame: The Nutcracker

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Original Work, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, The Nutcracker Prince (1990)
Genre: Mostly Humorous, So I blame my roommate, also I've been rereading homestuck again, and my subconciousness and emotional wtf-ness, for this monstrosity, it's not really scary, it's supposed to be creepy but it's mostly joke thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: an idea i came up with by looking at an artistic creation my roommate did.i blame her weird art style entirely.and my brain.hope someone writes a better version of this idea and makes an actual creepy videogame out of it, it would probably be like bioshock or something.The way this is written is kind of inspired by homestuck I guess.





	Script For Videogame: The Nutcracker

You are a girl named Clara.

And you are at a social gathering with your parents located at the main building of Rat Corporation.

The Rat Corporation is a company that has based it’s foundation on a project that is working on immortality, so far they have found various ways of making people younger, or expanding life spans. They had a rival company but its heir went missing some time ago.

The "Rat King" is the president for Rat Corporation.

Beneath the huge main building is whole another building that contains laboratories were illegal human experiments are conducted.

You are a bored and deadly curious teenager with awfully neglectful parents so of course you decide to go and open a door you see robotic rats scurrying in and out of.

You hate rats, and you hate the corporation.

You go inside, successfully avoiding the rats, because as a main character there is of course something special about you.

The rats can't detects you at all unless they visibly see you, it's like you have no heat signature at all, for reasons that you will find out much, much later in some point into the game.

This is how you end up in the Labs.

And you notice how illegal everything is. Living animals being tortured, some human parts being ripped into...

Things you should not have witnessed.

The "King" is informed, he orders the lab workers to kill you cleanly.

In you panic and haste to escape you push a certain button in the labs that unleashes the failed test subjects that are trapped inside the building.

You run and hide into an elevator at the end of the corridor with the red lights blearing all around you.

As the elevator door closes you hear the wood tapping against metal up above you, and then suddenly you're free falling down...

Down....

Down below....

Eventually you end up at the lowest level possible.

Now you have to get out.

Throughout the game the basement(first level) is empty with open cages. The danger is simply robotic rats.

The second level you meet the "snow fairies" that look more like "winter freights" that freeze everything they touch. Young men and women that were forced into experiments and became failures.

They have no wings, they are simply ice cold.

Though they are in no particular hurry to freeze you especially, you still have to avoid them.

They desire the warmth you have, the warmth they had lost.

Third level its still cold as hell but this time instead of the fairies you have to run from this thing that is creeping around the floor.

That thing is one of the "nutcrackers", disfigured beyond meaning, flesh replaced with wood, knees and elbows replaced with metalic bits that rotate.

Ribs jutting out from starvation, but never dying.

The nutcrackers are ironically immortal, despite being failures. They are considered failures because the Rat King wants to discover an immortality without the side effect of eternal suffering and pain. 

Although, perhaps he wanted immortality all to himself which is pretty much cliche and I would like to add that future culture is stupid along with the people who thrive in them, though maybe that’s being a lil harsh.

Anyways, You, Clara, have to avoid that one nutcracker that seems to be stalking you but also helping you out by immediately grabbing mices or changing a dire situation into a survivable one. 

Until a certain point of the story, getting caught by the nutcracker causes an immediate game over because the guy is kind of understandably unstable.

Somewhere around level 5, he gets his shit together, or in a less crud way, gets parts of his humanity back enough to properly help you.

Now that I think about it, despite not really showing himself, he is the best parental figure you had ever had in your 17 years long miserable life. 

He is an even greater dad when he is more put together, he pulled through for you.

Damn, the images in my mind tears me up a little.

Your nutcracker dad helps you throughout the next two levels and then predictably has to leave you in order to murder the rat king and bring justice to himself and many others before and after him.

Meanwhile the subjects escape the lab, starting to terrorize other people.

Despite your new dads instructions to hide somewhere safe you are a rebellious teenager and you are determined to die.

At least you are planning to die heroically you nut job.

The nutcracker has just gotten into fatherhood and you are already giving his wooden dead heart nonexistent attacks made from fright. 

So remember the time I said there was something special about you? And how the mouse couldn’t detect you?

Turns out as a baby your parents were shitty enough to give you away for a few experiments in exchange of money.

You’re kind of like the frost fairies but instead you are more human, and more complete in the head I guess.

You are basically immortal, but will still age and die.

A waste for the rat king to decide that you are not the result he was hoping for and toss you away, there were improvements in the medical field that could have been made with you.

The predictable finale is that you kill the king, save the nutcracker, and then together you start the apocalypse, non biological father and daughter.

The End.

Technically everyone but the nutcracker dies because you are still aging normally and he is in eternal suffering. 

Now whichever one of you can go ahead and run with this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also if it wasn't obvious but also entirely irrevelant in the end, the heir to the briefly mentioned former rival company was the nutcracker who decided to be your dad.


End file.
